Kids Of Criminals
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: her mother's instinct was strong, it always had been, it had been what drove her so hard in medics back when she was with the leaf. and when that precious little bundle came by her little camp... it kicked in. oh, if only it hadn't. why couldn't she just ignore him? Author: Sarrah Zoey
1. Chapter 1

**Kids of Criminals**

Sakura sat in the cave, her eyes half lidded from exhaustion, and she had her knees pulled up to her face and her arms wrapped around to hold them there as she starred at the bright orange flames.

As she watched their tips lick hungrily for burning oxygen, she herself heard her stomach rumble. She put down her knees, and pulled herself over to the curry in the pot. She checked it, deemed it finished, and pulled it off the fire with chakra gloves to keep from burning herself.

The smell of the homemade chicken curry dinner wafted around the dark cave as she put some in a bowl to eat, along with a small place of rather fresh bread she had bought just before she left her village for good.

She took a spoonful in, and it felt so soft and warm inside her, compared to the raging storm outside which had forced her to take shelter in the damp cave.

She brought another spoonful to her lips, which were parted to take it in greedily, when she detected a small life force at the cave entrance.

She turned her head, and watched as a far-too-small shadow passed the grey rain background of the forest beyond the safety of her shelter.

She set the bowl down and was in a defensive stance long before you could make a hand sign, but as whatever it was stumbled further into the cave blindly, she dropped it completely when it reached the light of her fire.

A boy. It was a little kid, probably not even 10. Upon noticing her, he scrambled over to the other human and reached his little hands up to her.

Mother instincts kicking in, her face went soft and she picked him up. He was completely drenched and shivering violently as he sank into the warmth of her dryness. She smiled softly, and sat back down.

"Hey there. Where did you come from?" she asked softly, examining him. He was so small, his short messy hair was a blood red shade, and he had bright caramel eyes. He was dressed in a black and red boy's kimono, which clung to his very thin frame as did his soaked hair.

The tiny kid looked up at her. His eyes teared up thickly, turning glassy. "I can't find my daddy!" he cried. Sakura's eyes widened sympathetically, and she hugged him.

"It's ok. So, what's your name, and how old are you?" she asked, rubbing circles on his back in a comforting motion her mother once did.

"S-Satoshi. I'm 6 years old." He said with a sniffle. Sakura smiled down at the boy, and with her sleeve she whipped away tear streaks that had run down his soft cheeks.

Sakura cradled him for a minute, before setting him down. She set the bowl she had been planning to eat herself in his lap, along with a clean spoon.

"Eat up, Satoshi. You're going to freeze over soon if you don't get something warm in that tummy of yours." She said, rubbing his hair with a reassuring smile. He returned it, shyly, before taking an experimental nip. His face lit up brightly, and he shoveled another mouthful in.

"It tastes just like my Aunt used to make. But more tasty!" he said with a little purr.

Grinning at how kawii that was, she shuffled through her bag. She pulled out a T-shirt that used to belong to Naruto; he gave it to her because he didn't wear things that weren't orange. This T-shirt was dark red, darker than Satoshi's hair, and had a black leaf sign on its chest.

She set it next to him, telling him to throw it on when he was done with the curry. She turned back to her bag, and pulled out a few blankets. She set up to places, his with relevantly more blankets so he would stay warm.

Just as she was finishing the makeshift beds, the little red head came over to her, dressed in the T-shirt that was down past his knees. Sakura beckoned him over to his bed, and laid him down gently. She pulled the blankets over him, with a gentle kiss on the forehead as she bid him good night.

She watched as he snuggled down into his little bed, eyes closed and a content smile on his face. "Goodnight, mommy…" he murmured, and she blinked at him, stunned. But it left just as quick as it came, to be replaced with a feeling of happiness, and she settled down into her own bed.

The next week, the rogue Kunoichi and lost boy traveled around, looking for a place to settle and at the same time for Satoshi's father- having not a single memory of a mother.

From the stories she had heard from him, very few I might add because she avoided the painful subject of his family, she gathered he had lived with a group of mostly men, and he had lots of what he considered his siblings.

He had also told her that his family always said he looked just like his father, so she knew they were looking for a red headed male with brown eyes. They found this description a total of 5 times, but all of them Satoshi said was not his father.

And by the way, Satoshi now knew the pinkette's name was Sakura, but sense that night he has called her nothing but mom, mother, or mommy. And personally, she thought of him as a son, too.

So, with the unsuccessful dad-hunt, they eventually found a small place to live in the land of rain. It was a small little house, but it had two bedrooms and Sakura found it fitting. And she had learned that Satoshi rather enjoyed the rain, he said it was normally raining a lot where he use to live- thus resulting in them choosing the rain, because it meant better odds in finding the father of the red head.

It was late afternoon on the third day of living in their new house, and Sakura was singing a lullaby she had been sung to by her mother as she sat on the foot of Satoshi's bed. He never went to sleep without hearing her singing, he found it so comforting and soothing, it dissolved his fear of never finding his family, never seeing them again.

"_the blossom sings tonight, in the gently pale moonlight…  
drifting in the wind so kind, leaving sorrow behind…  
delicate petals glowing white, glowing so pure at its height…  
softly gracing the woods, greatest of worldly goods…  
untouched by time, silky in its prime…  
unreachable, untouchable, undeniable…  
the blossom sings tonight…  
and it whispers good night..."_

Sakura's voice faded to a whisper, and she cupped the boy's cheek gently, and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Something told her not to leave him tonight. That she needed to stay with him. So, she gave into her mother's instincts, and lay down next to Satoshi. She hugged him gently; as if he was so fragile he would shatter in her grip, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep, her eyes closed and arms set protectively around her little red head.

She heard the window shatter, and shot upward in her bed.

She didn't wait to see what it was, but instead took Satoshi, her precious little bundle, in her arms and mad for the open bed room door. She ran down the hall, heading for the door to the front yard.

She could feel her son's flannel pajamas in her arms one minute, then the next they were gone. They boy's shriek erupted, he had been awake sense she first jerked up at the window's break, and she screamed out his name.

"You vile bitch! You stole my son!" the angry voice came from directly in front of her, and she saw a man she never wanted to see again.

Sasori.

But, what unnerved her to most, was that she was now knocked out. With Sasori near. And Satoshi wasn't in her arms, safe in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kids of Criminals**

Sakura jolted awake, to find she was chained to a wall. She observed her surroundings, to find she was in an empty room. 4 grey walls, no windows, and a single metal door.

Finally as her senses returned to her, she could hear a distant crying. And she knew the voice.

"**SATOSHI!"** she screamed, pulling at her restrains- Sasori must have underestimated her again, because they snapped immediately.

She scrambled to the metal door, and with a loaded chakra fist she split it in half. She found herself in a long hallway, and she sent out her chakra to probe the building, precisely locating his small chakra.

And as she began running, she was so busy with finding the little redhead, she didn't notice the now active chakra sources stirring around her, or that there were three already active signatures in the boy's room.

None the less, she reached the room, and opened its blank white door.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" was what filled her ears, his screams roaring for his mother to come and help him. What else she was met with was Pein, Konan, and Sasori; one minute they were trying to sooth the child to sleep, the next turned to guard the child defensively.

At the sudden movement of the adults, Satoshi's head popped out of a small toddler's bed. His eyes grew bright and happy as he smiled. He jumped out of bed, and flashed past his guarding parent- leaving Sasori stunned- and toward the one he dubbed his mother.

Sakura fell to her knees, and he rushed into her arms, where she held him tight. "Mommy!" he cried joyfully, and gleeful tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Satoshi-kun, mommy missed you!" she gasped, a single tear rolling down her own cheek. She whipped away the tears on his cheeks, then her own. "But mommy's here now, everything is okay."

But instantly, he was pulled from her grip. Sasori stood there, glaring death at her as he held his son in one arm.

Satoshi reacted very negatively, though. "Daddy! No, Mommy, I want Mommy!"

Sasori pulled him up to his eye level. "She is NOT your mother!" he shouted.

But the younger redhead started to kick and scream, saying she was. "She is not your mother! She KIDNAPPED you for god's sake!"

"I didn't kidnap him!" Sakura screamed. "I saved his life, and then spent months trying to help him find his father!"

Sasori blinked at her, back at his son, and then fumed a little more. "Satoshi, you are NEVER going to see her again." He growled with such malice, the little boy whimpered.

He finally kicked free of his father's grip, and ran to Pein. "uncle-kun!" he said, tears pouring down his face. "Don't let him hurt mommy!"

Pein blinked around at each of the three, and then looked over at Konan. She had a sympathetic look in her eyes, aimed at Sakura. That was Pein's last decision, and he spoke.

"Sasori, don't try anything rash." He warned, picking up the little boy. "Satoshi has attached himself emotionally to her, just like she has. Destroy one, and you mentally destroy the other. So removing her would hurt, not help him."

Sasori looked from Pein, to Sakura, and back again before stomping angrily away as he knew for a fact his leader was right.

Satoshi precisely jumped down then, and hurried to his mother.

"Mommy!" he cried happily, then yawned.

Sakura frowned. "Satoshi, you're tired…"

The little boy looked up sadly. "But they won't sing me my lullaby!" he cried. Pein and Konan blinked, confused, as Sakura scooped him up in her arms, rocking him back and forth gently; even more so as he drifted off to sleep so easily at her harmonic voice.

Konan came over with a smile, and lead her over to the little boy's bed. Sakura set him down ever so gently, pulled up his blanket, and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Satoshi-kun…" she mewed softly, brushing a strand of red hair out of his face.

She looked up at Konan and Pein. "He's going to wake up and won't go back to sleep if he doesn't have Nao-kun. Do you know where the cat doll is? He was holding it when I was knocked out."

Konan smiled at her, and Pein turned to a desk, where he picked up an orange furred cat doll with green eyes. He passed it to her, and she put the stuffed cat into her son's tiny arms.

"Sakura, we are going to have to talk to you." Pein stated, though as she nodded she never removed her eyes from her sleeping child.

They lead her away, to a door labeled 'Pein's office'. Konan opened the door, and Sakura followed Pein in and Konan came after, closing the door behind her- followed by making a seal that would make sure no one outside of the room could hear the conversation.

"Haruno." Pein began with a breath. "There is absolutely no way we could allow you to leave _alive_ now that you are aware of the boy, and we can't kill you for that same reason. So, we must come up with a compromise. For example… erasing both of your memories is an option."

Sakura immediately became droopy, and tears began to build up behind her wall.

"Relax; we wouldn't have to kill you then, so-"

"I don't care at all about that!" she interrupted, looking at him strait in the eyes. "I will NOT allow you to do that to my son!"

Both Konan and Pein looked at her, a vague mix of surprise and interest present in their amber and grey eyes.

"Your son?" Konan spoke up for the first time.

"Yes. My son. And as long as I live, you will not leave a big blank spot in his head that he will wonder about for years to come, for secrets to be kept about him. For him to wonder why he now loves cherry pie… or wonder why he adores that little cat, when it was because it was the first thing his mom got for him at a carnival in the waterfall region…" she trailed away, becoming sadder at the thought of him losing all those times of joy and happiness.

Konan shot a look at Pein, a there-is-no-way-in-hell-that-is-going-to-happen-to-my-nephew look. One Pein had to agree with through a sigh.

"Then Ms. Haruno, there is nothing else we can do. You will have to remain a prisoner here, and-"

Pein was interrupted by Konan leaning in and whispering into his ear. He grinned, making Sakura VERY curious.

"Scratch that. From now on, you can be Akatsuki's new baby sitter!" he announced.

Sakura's jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kids of Criminals**

By the way, I have warped the story so Tobi is not in it.

"Wait, WHAT?" Sakura asked. She was pretty sure she hit her head on the way down from the chains earlier, and she was going crazy.

"Akatsuki's new baby sitter." Pein repeated, Konan looked excited. "If you agree, you will become a member of Akatsuki, and you will watch the Akatsuki's children. You will be given a room, cloak, so on."

Sakura blinked. Konan sighed, "Ok, Sakura. I know it must be a hard choice to leave your village-"

"I'm agreeing." She stated. "I don't have a village, so I agree. I'm just a little… stunned."

Pein looked at her, and finally noticed her leaf headband was replaced with a simple red ribbon.

She blinked at him, reaching into her pocket, then pulled out a long red headband- with a long slash through the leaf symbol.

"If you don't mind my asking… why?" he asked, looking from the destroyed shinobi notification to the pinkette.

She squeezed her empty fist and her eyes darkened drastically, a completely new look on her. It could make most of his men take a step back, he declared, as it actually put a knot into his stomach.

"Some things are to despicable to speak of." She growled, shaking her head angrily.

Pein nodded then suddenly Sakura noticed something from earlier. "Wait… what did you mean by Akatsuki's children?"

Pein smirked. "Well, classified information to those in the Akatsuki means that you may now know- every member of Akatsuki has at least one child."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Seriously? ? ?" she gasped. Then she eyed them both for a minute, and Konan giggled crazily.

"Yes, us too!" the bluenette said happily, and Pein blushed deeply.

Sakura and Konan both started to giggle, and they knew they would get along with each other just fine.

Sakura's giggles ended, and she looked to Pein, who had rolled his eyes and lost the flush of pink.

"Ok, so how many kids are we talking about, and what do we mean by babysitting?" she asked, thoughtfully.

"A total of 11. The oldest is 13, the youngest would be 1. And by babysitting, I mean you will take care of them all day. Cooking, bathing, bed time, wake up, outside time… so on."

Sakura watched nothing for a minute, just blankly looked at the wall above her new leader's head.

_11 kids? That's a lot to go as a secret for so long!_

_**And lot to watch!**_

_Oh, is that you Inner? I haven't seen you since my life went to hell! Or when it became heaven with my son._

_**Later! Right now, we have to handle a bunch of little kids…**_

_So true… I wonder what they look like?_

_**Oh, I just love kids! So cute!**_

_Yup! But 11… can I take care of so many every day? And wait… what about the parents?_

"Pein" Sakura called out, "I can't agree… yet."

Both the ginger and the bluenette looked at her curiously. "And why is that?" he questioned

"Well, you know how Sasori was… what would the others think about someone coming in and being around their kids every day?"

Her question brought the light on that, and both saw her point. She might even be killed if she was to scold a kid and the father didn't like it…

"We will call a meeting, and see how they feel. Mean while, Konan. Please take our new member to her room." Pein said, rising. Konan looped an arm into the pink girl's.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You're a member, no matter what they say about the baby sitting." Konan smiled brightly, undoing the seal.

As soon as the door was open, 4 people tumbled in as if their ears had been pressed into the wood, and Konan's face grew dark.

Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, and Zetsu. "What were you four doing just now?" Konan growled.

They all stood up and shuffled nervously. "Eh… what was it you were talking about, Konan-chan?" Zetsu's white half asked shyly.

Konan shook her head. "There will be a meeting, go talk to Pein." And the four all shuffled passed them, giving curious stares as the passed the pinkette, who flat out ignored them.

Konan lead Sakura to another hallway, up stairs, and told her each door was the bed room to a kid's room, and Sakura spotted where she knew Satoshi was sound asleep. Konan told her every one of the kids was asleep, and that it was around midnight.

That stunned Sakura, she figured it to be morning soon, and it was rather early.

"That's why your chains were so weak. We didn't think you would wake yet; Sasori wanted Satoshi checked out immediately too." Konan explained.

Sakura darkened, and Konan looked surprised. "There is NO way in HELL I would hurt my son." She stated firmly.

Konan sighed. "of coarse not. But at the time, did we know that?" she questioned. Sakura just grumbled, laying her head on Konan's shoulder as they walked on.

"This is horrible. Sasori hates me, but yet he is Satoshi's father. Doesn't this mean we are, like, married or something? That would suck…" she question, more to herself. "And wait, I thought he was dead. And a puppet… how can a puppet have a son?"

Konan giggled. "Sasori had a jutsu prepared that if he died in puppet form, his spirit would be transferred to his original body- so now he is human. Satoshi is you son, but I bet there is no way either of you would say you're married, now would you?" Konan smiled.

Sakura smirked. "All too true."

Konan finally got to her room, and she opened it, to reveal a white room. It had a window, showing her it was night, and was raining. There was a plain white bed, a white desk, and too doors.

"He he, I know it's plain. Don't worry, but you can personalize all you want." Konan giggled.

"Psh, who cares? !" Sakura mew happily. She dropped her stuff at the side of the desk, and dived onto her new bed, marveling at how fluffy it was.

The amber eyed girl showed her the huge personal bathroom; follow by a large walk in closet. Konan told her to change, and only then did Sakura notice she had been stripped to her black tank top and black ninja shorts.

She pulled out her spare shirt, one that used to belong to Sasuke. It was dark blue with the name 'Sasuke Uchiha' over the upper left of the chest, and huge on the back was the Uchiha crest. She also pulled on some black sweat pants. She ran a brush through her hair, and then went back out of the bathroom to find Konan and another man on her bed.

"Hey, so this is Itachi, I think you know." Konan introduced, the raven haired man's eyes were narrowed as he read the name of her shirt.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Hey, it was the only thing I had to wear! It was meant to just be a keep sake." She mumbled.

"hn. And by the way," he replied, standing. He smirked at her, "that shirt is much too small for you." And with that he walked out the door.

Konan was grinning, but Sakura was confused. The blue haired girl pointed at the mirror, and Sakura found what exactly the oldest Uchiha had meant. Her breasts were literally squeezing out the top.

Sakura shrugged. "Ill just have to go shopping soon. Or get stuff from my old house." Konan giggled, and the two of them walked down to hall to the meeting that was in progress.

Just outside the door await them to show up was Pein, and as he saw them approach he nodded for them to all go inside.

So, flanked by the leader and his blue haired girl, she entered a room of criminals, who were all staring at only her, the new pinkette meant to be joining them…


	4. Chapter 4

**Kids of Criminals**

_Great, don't they all look so friendly? !_ She thought, looking at the long table. All of Akatsuki were sitting around the table and starring at her in interest, except for Pein and Konan, who stood on each of her sides.

"Akatsuki. We are all aware of how Satoshi was kidnapped a few months ago, and yet we are unaware still of who took him, and why." He called out.

There were lots of nods, murmurs, and sympathetic glances to Sasori- whom was glaring Daggers at the table in front of him with his arms crossed angrily.

"But!" Pein called out again, regaining all attention. "The boy is once again safe and sound; he is asleep in his room."

She was surprised -even if she didn't display it- at the gasps of relief from everyone.

"Well, who the hell is the pink bitch?" a silver haired man she knew to be Hidan from bingo books shouted.

Konan, grinning, announced rather hyper and bluntly "Satoshi's rescuer and/or mother, and you new college!"

Sakura masked her humor as everyone jaw dropped.

"His what, un? MOTHER? Sasori, isn't that the girl who killed you? ? ? You had a kid with HER?" Deidara, she recalled from the Gaara incident, blurted.

The red head looked rather taken aback, then he turned red from anger. "HELL NO! SATOSHI KEEPS CALLING HER MOMMY! ! ! !"

"Because I AM his mother- adopted mother." Sakura stated with a glare his way. One he gladly returned.

"Both of you, enough!" Pein shouted, and Sakura looked to Pein calmly, while Sasori did so with a huff.

"Akatsuki!" Pein ordered. "We have come to the point where your children are becoming too much of a distraction with daily processes."

Most nodded guiltily, gazes locked on Pein in high confusion on what his solution is.

But it was Konan, who spoke up. "Well, Sakura is the new Akatsuki baby sitter!"

Once again, all the members jaw dropped- except Sasori, who started coughing and choking on a glass of water he was drinking.

"How can we trust her? Word was she has **ditched her village**, and now you expect us to **leave her alone with our kids**?" Zetsu's two halves gasp disbelievingly.

Sakura growled angrily at his statement, drawing gazes to her, then flinching lightly as Pein predicted at the darkness in her eyes.

"What the fuck gives you the idea that I would harm a child? Who the hell actually thinks I would do that shit? I'm not as low as that, nor will I ever be! And as for leaving my _village_, that is not important what so ever."

The deepness in her voice that was filled to the brim with heated anger was enough to make them believe her- whether they wanted to or not.

"So, which of you are agreeing?" she said brightly, starling them all. They exchanged looks, each of them uncertain.

Sakura glanced at Konan, and the unsaid message passed between the two women.

"Pein and I Have already entrusted Misaki to Sakura's hands." The bluenette announced. "We believe that she will be safe, judging from Sakura's passion over her own adopted son."

That bit of information seemed to push a few others into an agreement, starting with Deidara.

"Well, Konan and Pein both have good judgment, un. If they say she's good, then I think Nana would be safe with her." He said, standing, he nodded his head with a smirk at her, then sat back down.

_**Ok, so Deidara's child is named Nana.**_

_Yeah, and Konan and Pein have a daughter named Misaki…_

_**Ok, we are doing well so far!**_

Murmuring picked up. Then, Kakuzu's voice echoed out "yes, I agree with Deidara. Kame and Katsuro should be safe with anyone Leader trusts with his own kid."

"Well, if stitch face thinks it's safe, then I'm sure Hideki and Hideko are both fucking fine being near the pink bitch." Hidan agreed, crossing his arms and closing his arms decisively.

"Hn. I know Ichiro and Haruki will be fine with Ms. Haruno." Itachi said, nodding.

"Well, I'm sure she can take care of Kisoto as well." Kisame grinned a toothy grin.

Zetsu sighed. "Well, it seems she has the trust of every one. **So maybe she can care for Zehari and Zukata…**" he agreed.

Sakura bowed. "No harm will meet your children." She stated firmly, and they nodded approval.

_Ok… so Zetsu has two kids, Zehari and Zukata… Itachi had Ichiro and H… something with an H…_

_**Haruki, right? And then Kisame's kid Kisoto; and Hidan has Hideki and Hideko…**_

_Hai. And Kakuzu's kids Kame and Katsuro… this is going to be hard, I can already feel a head ache._

_**Steady, girl! Kids are cute. If any are like Satoshi-kun, they can't be difficult! And besides, we used to work for the Academy, watching the younger kids! We can handle these kids! On is even 13, remember? And the 1 year old can't be too hard, either!**_

_Hmm, you're right Inner. And Satoshi-kun could help me learn about his siblings._

_**That a girl! Look at the bright side! Like being surrounded by little kids! They are so Kawii!**_

"Sakura?" she was brought from her thoughts by Konan's call, and the pinkette shook her head and blinked before looking over to the amber eyes mother.

"Hai?" she asked, hoping she didn't miss something.

Konan giggled. "Come, I said we are going back to your room. And that you can borrow some PJs for now."

Sakura smiled sweetly, this time being the first to loop an arm Into Konan's. "You got it, Konan-chan!"

Konan came to wake Sakura up the next morning, bringing with her an outfit: dark green cargo shorts, a pink shirt with a rainbow butterfly made from two hands, and white sneakers with socks.

After a shower and throwing on the clothes, she tied her pink locks up to give her a cheerful look; today she would meet the other kids.

She walked out of the bathroom, to find Konan and Deidara sitting on her bed. They both looked up, smiling- Konan a pleasant smile, Deidara a signature smirk.

Then she noticed the red between them, and Sakura smiled brightly.

"Satoshi-kun!" she mewed happily and he raised his arms up with a bright smile, his way of saying he wanted to be picked up.

She scooped him up, and ruffled his red hair. "Hehehe, Mommy! No!" he giggled as she tickled him, and he squirmed.

She set him on her hip, and smiled at the two laughing parents on her bed. "Shall we go?" she asked brightly, and they stood up to lead her away.


	5. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
